


sometimes the snow comes down in june

by sanzuh



Series: the faerie prince [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sansa is married to Waymar, but she's desperate to have a child, so she gets some help with that from fae!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzuh/pseuds/sanzuh
Summary: Jonsa Drabble Event Day 4 CelebrationWhen Waymar comes home that night, she finds herself reluctant to tell him. It's as if part of her doesn't feel ready to share her news with the world yet. She wants to keep it close, shelter it, shield herself from the possibility that things might still go wrong. But she told Jon, so she tells Waymar as well, and she lets her husband believe the tears she cries into his shirt are solely caused by joy.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, background Sansa Stark/Waymar Royce
Series: the faerie prince [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127246
Comments: 18
Kudos: 67
Collections: Jonsa New Year Drabbles





	sometimes the snow comes down in june

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song _Save the Best for Last_ by Vanessa Williams

When Sansa agreed to Jon's proposition, she expected their couplings to be awkward and perfunctory. They weren't supposed to be meetings of passion after all. She told herself it was a business deal, so they could both get what they wanted, nothing more. She convinces herself that is the best way to think of it.

But Jon is a considerate lover, and he seems to enjoy giving her pleasure. Sansa tries to ignore her body's reactions, and to remain as passive as possible. She feels guilty enough about engaging in the act as it is, she can't allow herself to relish in their encounters. And yet, Jon is particularly good at coaxing her into giving in to her body's impulses.

* * *

Halfway through the third moon, Sansa's courses don't come. She forces herself to ignore that knowledge for another fortnight, but when she eventually lets herself believe it, she's overjoyed, though it still feels surreal as well. She wasn't counting on the pang of sadness she felt at the thought that Jon will stop visiting her now. A small voice in the back of her mind whispers she doesn't have to tell him anything yet, but as soon as the thought has crossed her mind, the guilt comes crushing down on her. 

_Jon is not your husband,_ she reminds herself, _Waymar is_ , but that doesn't prevent her heart from leaping up at the sight of Jon when he comes to visit her two days after she finally allowed herself to believe that she was truly with child this time. Her hand flutters down to cover her flat belly of its own accord and she can't help but smile at him.

He offers her a smile back and closes the distance between them to stand on his toes and press his lips to her forehead. Then he reaches down to cover her hand with his own and mumbles words in a language Sansa doesn't understand. 

When Waymar comes home that night, she finds herself reluctant to tell him. It's as if part of her doesn't feel ready to share her news with the world yet. She wants to keep it close, shelter it, shield herself from the possibility that things might still go wrong. But she told Jon, so she tells Waymar as well, and she lets her husband believe the tears she cries into his shirt are solely caused by joy. 

* * *

Jon comes to visit her every week after that, to see how she and the babe are doing. He gives her a tonic to help with the sickness and offers her every comfort she might need. Sometimes she wishes he wouldn't.

During one of his visits, far into the sixth moon of Sansa's pregnancy, there is a knock on the door, and Jon freezes. A man so pale the bright hue of his skin almost hurts Sansa's eyes enters, and Jon falls to one knee. Sansa wonders if she should kneel as well, and pushes herself off the chair to do so.

The fairy waves a dismissive hand at her. "No need, elilla," he tells her before nodding to Jon, who rises to his feet.

Jon rushes over to come and stand next to her. "Sweet one, this is my father, the Lord of Light and King of Valyria."

Jon's father has silver hair that falls to his waist and he is dressed in crimson robes. He's even shorter than Jon, and even more obviously not human than he is.

He stares at Sansa for a long time and then he asks, "So this is your woman?"

Jon confirms that she is, and his father gives her what she believes is a nod of approval. He asks Jon a couple of questions in the same language Jon sometimes uses to speak to the babe, and he leaves again soon after that. 

"You don't look anything like your father," she mutters as she sinks back down into her chair. 

Jon shrugs. "I'm only half-fae."

She's reminded how little she actually knows about him. "So your mother was human as well then?"

"No, not really. My mother was something else. She was a bit like you."

"Like me?" she laughs. "I'm just a plain old human, Jon."

He smiles and shakes his head. "No, you're not."

* * *

The midwife asserts that Sansa's delivery went surprisingly easy and quickly for a first child. As far as Sansa is concerned, it shouldn't have lasted one more minute, but all the pain is forgotten as soon as her daughter is placed into her arms. 

Sansa's mother smooths her sweaty hair back from her brow and smiles down at her granddaughter. "She's gorgeous."

She's the most beautiful creature Sansa has ever seen, with Jon's dark hair and her own blue eyes, and the cutest little nose and pouty lips. But as she keeps gazing down at her, gently holding her to her chest, Sansa starts to panic.

Jon is there as soon as the midwife and her mother have left the room.

"What will you call her?" he asks, standing by her bedside.

"Nora." She glances up at him. "People will know."

His face pulls into a frown. "What do you mean?"

"Her skin," Sansa points out, as if it isn't painfully obvious. "It glows, just like yours."

He runs a finger down the length of Sansa's nose and taps the tip of it. "Don't worry, they won't be able to see it. That's just you."

She shakes her head. How could they not see it? "I don't understand."

"I have to go."

When she looks up, he is gone, and Waymar is walking into the room to come and kneel by her side. The sparkle in his eyes as he lets them feast on Nora's little face makes her stomach churn with bile and guilt, but she's both too tired and too drunk with joy to let it affect her right now. 

"She's beautiful," he whispers in awe. "She's perfect."

Jon must have been right. Her husband doesn't seem to realize something is off about 'his' daughter. She offers him a smile and closes her eyes, deciding that she'll stop worrying now. She'll finally have her own celebration, and she intends to savour it.

**Author's Note:**

> Jon's father is obviously Rhaegar, and the word he used to address Sansa is the Valyrian word for honey.
> 
> I understand if there might be a bit of confusion because of Old Nan telling Sansa the Old Gods would help her, but these fairies are obviously Valyrians. So this is how I see it: Nan knows weirwoods used to be where the First Men worshipped the Old Gods, so when she went there to pray for help and a fae man appeared to her, Nan assumed he was sent by the Old Gods of the First Men.  
> The truth is that the Valyrian Fairies are using the Weirwoods as portals to travel between worlds, and when someone like Sansa or Nan, who both have magic in their blood, touch the Weirwood, they can hear them on their side of the portal. 
> 
> Jon and Sansa's story is not finished yet, but I need to completely my other drabble week entries before I continue it!


End file.
